Feel the Burn
by jarjarjinx
Summary: Jason and Percy bond bro-to-bro over a workout. Featuring a cameo by Will and Nico. I don't even know anymore, guys. Friendship (or should I say broship) only, no slash. Rated K plus for shirtless demigods. Cover art by Viria.


I apologize in advance. I was tired. -jarjarjinx

* * *

A knock echoed through Cabin 1. Emerging from the bathroom with his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt slung over his shoulder, Jason strolled to the door and opened it.

"Hey, bro," a shaggy black head and a lopsided grin greeted the son of Zeus.

"Hey," he answered. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," the son of Poseidon replied.

Closing the door behind him, the blonde stepped out onto the portico and set off towards the arena with his buddy. As they strolled across the grounds, joking and laughing, quite a few heads turned at the sight of Jason's bare chest.

Noticing the gawking and giggling Aphrodite girls, Percy punched his companion on the arm. "C'mon man, you're making me look bad."

Jason socked Percy in return. "You're just embarrassed because you haven't been training as hard."

The son of the sea shrugged and casually pulled off his shirt as well, revealing abs just as impressive as Jason's. The tittering of the Aphrodite ladies grew louder.

"You suck, Jackson."

" _What_ ," came a girl's voice from behind them, "are you two doing?" The two demigods turned around to see their girlfriends, who were trying to not to laugh, and Hazel, who was trying not to look.

Percy beamed at the sight of his girl. "Just heading to the arena for some bonding time," he answered. Jason nodded, throwing his arm around Percy's shoulders.

The daughter of Athena turned to Piper. "They're going to work out."

Piper snorted, her kaleidoscope eyes sparkling in the sun. "Macho bonding time."

Annabeth laughed, walked up to her beloved, and pecked him on the cheek. Grinning, Percy kissed her on the lips.

Piper smiled at the sight of them and then glanced at Jason, who shifted awkwardly. Chuckling, she held out her arms.

"C'mere and give me a hug before you get all sweaty," she said. The son of Zeus happily obliged, giving her a bonus kiss on the cheek.

Embarrassed, Hazel found interest in a passing butterfly. When the couples broke apart, Annabeth and Piper rejoined her and they resumed walking towards the volleyball court. The two older girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"They're such _idiots_ ," Annabeth exclaimed through her snickering.

"They're _boys_ ," Piper guffawed, wiping away tears of merriment.

This sent Hazel into a fit of giggles, and the three girls continued in their hilarity until they reached their destination.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, dripping sweat, Percy called out, "Hey Sparky, clap pushups GO."

Both boys hit the ground in plank position, Jason groaning, "Don't call me Sparky, Water Boy."

After thirty reps, the son of Zeus was definitely feeling the burn. His core ached like a giant had punched him in the gut and his triceps felt like Leo had lit them on fire. Gritting his teeth, Jason glanced at Percy, whose face read _PAIN_. The blonde ignored his own suffering and pressed harder, determined to beat the son of Poseidon.

At his fortieth pushup, Percy collapsed. "You win, bro."

Triumphant, the son of Zeus eased himself into a sitting position, gasping for air. His lungs, like every muscle in his body, were throbbing. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the agony would go away in a few minutes.

Percy, seeing his opportunity and seizing it, fixed his remaining willpower on the nearby water coolers and deluged Jason in ice water. Letting out a rather unmasculine scream, the son of Zeus rocketed to his feet. Percy fell over in hysterics, but instantly regretted it when his abs caught fire. Shaking water and sweat out of his eyes, Jason glared at his wheezing companion and summoned a small tornado. He hurled the whirling winds at Percy, who yelled and cursed as he was spun around like clothes in a dryer. Jason ended up laughing so hard the cyclone dissipated, dropping the black-haired demigod onto the concrete.

"Not cool, dude," Percy chastised, too weary to exact revenge.

Still hooting with laughter, Jason ignored his friend's complaint. After a full minute, the blonde composed himself and helped Percy to his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about done, bro," Jason said.

Percy shook his head, sweat flying off his locks. "One more set."

"Of what?" The son of Zeus inquired.

"Sit-ups," Percy smirked.

This launched the two teenagers into an argument, Jason wanting to keep enough strength to get out of bed in the morning, Percy intent on claiming the final victory. Lost in their bickering, they did not notice two other demigods enter the arena, also quarrelling.

" _No_ , you need to rest, that stunt you pulled during Capture the Flag—"

"Will, I told you I'm _fine_. It was just a few skeletons—"

"If by a few you mean _freaking fifty_ —"

"We won."

" _That is beside the point, you dunce_."

As the younger boys drew nearer, Percy and Jason stopped squabbling and turned their attention to Nico and Will.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the son of Poseidon asked.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Probably not."

Percy ignored this and shouted, "HEY GUYS! Will you sit on our feet so we can have a sit-ups competition?"

Jason groaned. Tomorrow he would be spending his time in bed, paralyzed. He punched his buddy on the shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

Stopping midsentence, Will turned toward the two demigods a few yards away. He squinted at the ghost king, as if to say _I will continue my lecture later_. Then he shouted, "Okay, but what's in it for us?"

" _No_ ," Nico said flatly, promptly turning around and marching back outside. Will shrugged, waved at Jason and Percy, and followed.

"Aw, man, what a shame. Guess we can't do sit-ups after all," The son of Zeus started for the exit. Percy tried to think of another way to claim victory, but his brain was clouded by exhaustion. He caught up with his buddy.

"Yeah, but I'll get even with you eventually, Grace."

"No chance, Jackson."

They laughed and parted ways, Percy headed to the ocean and Jason headed for the showers. Both boys knew their girlfriends would have nothing to do with them until they had washed off their sweatiness. As much as they loved being bros, they loved their girls more.

* * *

Weak ending, I know. Trust me, you don't want to know how this originally ended (let's just say it tumbled downhill and ended up with Nico and Will singing karaoke in front of the entire camp). Kind of embarassed to post this and depending on y'alls reaction I might delete it. Hopefully my next fic will make a little more sense. -jarjarjinx


End file.
